Missing Souls
by DarknessHitsMe
Summary: After two years of recovery Alexa Ravens finally returns to her homecountry. Determent not to talk to her neigbour who had seen her change in her room from his window, goes Ali to school. But she isn't really good at avoiding and soon she gets sucked into the world of the supernatural. Not something she could deal with but she had too. *S1* Stiles/OC & Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. This story is about my OC Alexa Ravens. There is going to be romance, involving Stiles and Scott. Alexa however is going to have a relationship with Stiles BUT she also has feelings for Scott. But yeah, that guy is head over heels for Allison so seeing Alexa in that way isn't going to be easy. **

**I'm going to take this whole thing slow. I already now that i'm going to cover all the seasons so this is season 1. **

It is said that every person undergoes at least one massive change in there lives. Not a change in appearance but in personality. Each person throws at least once the helm and starts all over again. Some people do that more often then others.

It can arise when you get older or when you get offered a great opportunity to do something new altogether. But it may also come through loss, pain and despair.

There are literally thousands of reasons why you might want to start over. When you restart you leave all behind and you will be a totally different person.

It doesn't mean that you forget everything and that there's nothing left of the live you used to live. You always have small touches that are anchored in your soul. It's the people you love and who love you, you don't leave them behind. Because you don't need to. You will always have a piece of your former life even when your interests change and you aren't just your old self anymore.

When you go to a change like that, it's like everything falls apart for a moment. Like you have to start all over again. But then you understand and you accept. And slowly you become your new you.

I made a change two years ago, it was the biggest of my live. It was a change that was forced but also needed. And then I had this change, the change that meant everything for me and that needed to be perfect. _I _wanted it to be perfect.

I was ripped away from my home to something I hadn't been prepared for. But piece by piece I started to get better, I didn't felt that empty hole inside of me anymore. I still missed home, I did. But it wasn't eating me alive anymore. Or at least not till I heard that I was going to go back.

The time had gone by slow and all I wanted was to go back home because I missed it. I missed everything I left behind. But especially my family that I had left behind, heartbroken.

I didn't regret that choice in the end. I knew it was for the best.

But I could hardly breathe for a couple of months because I was so eager to go home.

And I could. I could breathe again once I had stepped foot to my home country. I was going home.

And that was the place where I wanted to be.

Or at least I told myself that, my breath came out stuttered and my hands were clammy. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my family but I was nervous. Nervous about what they were going to think of me now I had changed. I had decided that I didn't want my sister to know that I was coming home. I wanted it to be a surprise so the only one who knew was my mom. I was eager to see her, to hug her. With that in mind I walked over to the baggage lane and waited for my bag. It wasn't much, I had thrown most of my stuff away before I came here. There was a lot of stuff still here and the other stuff could be replaced. So I only had a big black sport bag. Because I went on the plane as one of the last my bag also took a while. The short wait was nice because I could use it to slow down my breath and to try to calm myself down. In my head I kept repeating that it was okay, that everything was alright. With one last deep breath I took the bag from the baggage lane the moment I saw it appear. I shook my head slightly and took off to the front of the airfield were my mom was waiting for me.

I saw her before she saw me. I took that moment to study her. She hadn't changed much, she still had long blond curls and a stern but sweet expression that always seemed etched on her face. One thing I did notice was that she looked stressed and tired. Like she had dealt with a lot. I just hoped it wasn't because of my return. Her eyes scanned the crowd till they landed on me. I hastily gave a small wave and walked over to her.

Her face had light up but she also looked a bit nervous. But if I thought about it I would probably be nervous too if I was in her place. Especially because I was already nervous. Once I stood before her we just looked at each other for a few seconds but then her arms wrapped around me and my tense body posture relaxed. I threw my arms around her as well and just enjoyed my moms arms around me. I had missed hugging her so bad and I couldn't believe that she was really here right now. After minutes of just silent hugging she took a step away from me, her hands on my shoulders while she studied me the way I had just studied her. When her eyes met mine again a small smile appeared on my face that she easily responded with a big one of her own.

'I have missed you so much!' she let out and I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her excitement, 'I've missed you to, mom.' My voice was steadier then I thought it would be, I almost sounded completely confident. Mom noticed that too because she looked kind of surprised. She hugged me again and then took my bag away from me. When she noticed that it was my only bag she asked 'Is this all?' I slowly nodded my head, my mom took a deep breath and threw the bag in her small cabriolet. 'Well, let's get going if we want to make it before dark.' She walked to her side of the car and got in the drivers seat while I took the passenger seat.

The car ride to Beacon Hills took three hours of uncomfortable silence that was only broken by my mom asking a question now and then. It where questions of how I did at school there and if I had a lot of friends there. She told me a bit about Beacon Hills and the people and about how much my sister liked her new job. It wasn't any deep conversation and I was thankful for that.

When the tree's along the road became buildings I knew that we had to be close by the town and my suspicion was confirmed when we drove past a sign that read 'Welcome to Beacon Hills.'

It was different for me to be in America again. Everything was different.

'Where almost home, sweetheart,' my mom told with a quick glance at me. I nodded in response and sat up a bit straighter when we drove past what looked like the school. Like my mom read my thoughts she confirmed it. While we drove by I couldn't help but keep watching till the building was out of view. Not long after that my mom drove in a drive way which I presume was ours. My new home but also sort of my old home. It still held my family and it was still in the same country, only this wasn't the city or the house were I used to live two years ago. It was a new beginning in a different way. My mom laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze before she got out of the car. For a moment I stayed put and watched the large dark colored town house. Somehow it doesn't fit with the other houses but that's more a color issue because most houses on the street are white and ours is a dark brown one. But I couldn't say it wasn't a nice house. It's a house I had dreamed of for ages and to finally live in something like that was kind of a shock. I took a deep breath and got out of the car myself. My mom handed me my bag and then I followed her to the front door. With a zip my moms bag went open and she began a search for the keys. While she was looking for the keys I looked at the house next to ours. Our neighbors, probably a three people family. From the looks of it there lived a teenage boy there because of a green dirt bike that was on the drive way. Then I heard the front door open and looked back at me mom, she held out an arm as and welcoming gesture and I gave her a tired smile. The jet lag was crashing in on me.

The inside of the house was what you would expect from an model family. Dark furniture, pictures on the wall, flowers and that kind of stuff. In a way it felt foreign to me. It probably would take time to get used to it again. There was a large dresser in the hallway with a vase of blue daisies on it and an wooden bowl. All sorts of keys where in the bowl and mom threw hers in there too.

'I already have a key made for you, it's in the bowl and you can get it whenever you want.' I nodded and followed my mom into the living room where she tossed her bag on the couch and let herself fall next to it. I giggled at her behavior and she send me a cheeky smile. I dropped my bag on the floor and jumped next to her on the couch after which I let myself drop like a brick. Mom laughed at my childish behavior and soon we where both laughing. The awkward tension from earlier faded and it was just like old times. My mom turned to me then, her cheeks red from the laughing and she had such a big grin on her face that she would probably ripped her mouth if that was possible. But then again, so had I.

She crossed her legs on the couch and I did the same.

'You look beautiful,' 'You look nice,' where said in unison. The beautiful comment from my mom and the nice comment from me. I sent her a cheeky smile, 'Thanks mom.' She pushed back a lock of my blond sleek hair and her eyes began to water. 'You have grown up in such a beautiful young lady. I just can't believe how much you've grown!' she exclaimed. I blushed at her compliments. 'Well, you don't look a year older,' I said in return and she let out a chuckle. 'Oh silly, I know I do but thank you, hun.' I smiled at her. We just sat there looking at each other for a while. Both not believing that I was actually here. After the staring at each other became unbearable I jumped up from the couch at picked up my bag. 'Do you mind if I change into a set of different clothes?' She shook her head and gave a gesture that it was okay. Just before I walked out of the door she called me back, 'Ali, sweetheart, hurry on okay? Your sister should be here soon.' I nodded my head excitedly before I bounced up the stairs. I couldn't wait to see my sister Addison again. We always had a good relationship with each other, we weren't just sisters we were also best friends.

Finding my room wasn't hard because my mom liked to gave the doors name signs so you knew which room was for who. Mine room was at the end of the hallway and the name sigh read 'Alexa'. I groaned at that, why couldn't just write Ali on it? Alexa was such an horrible name. With one last look at the horrendous sign I swing-ed open the door. My mouth dropped in shock. What I saw didn't look like my old room. Not at all. The walls were painted white but there was one wall that was painted in a minty green, my favorite color. There was white furniture. A white desk, a white mini dresser with an white/green lamp on it and an alarm clock, there were white storage boxes. Also there was an blue greenish circle carpet, a poster that read 'You Are Inspiring' with a blue background and last but not least a big white dream bed. Blue cushions as pillows and a white blanket. I was in love. There were also double doors in the wall and another regular door. The double doors were probably from a walk in closet and the other door would probably lead to an bathroom. It was bigger room then I ever had. On the bathroom door was a huge mirror. I looked at my reflection and groaned. My face was red, my blond hair frizzy, my eyes bloodshot and there were wrinkles in my clothes.

I threw my bag on the bed and zipped it open getting out dark gray sweatpants, a ombre sweater and fluffy socks. I stripped out of my old clothes and got into the comfy ones. Letting my hair loose from it previous state as ponytail felt also refreshing. I shook my head to make my hair fall in a good way and then I looked in the mirror again. I didn't look bad, just tired.

Just when I wanted to walk out my eye fell on something outside. Or better said at the neighbors house. In the window across from mine stood a boy around my age. He was tall, tanned and had dark brown hair. He was pretty far away but I could see him pretty good. He was wearing a gray tank top that made his muscles pop and I blushed. I seriously blushed. The boy was insanely cute! And then relation hit. The curtains were open. I had just stand sort of naked in my room. The boy saw it. I don't know if it is possible but I got even redder. I stalked to my window and closed the curtains fast but not before making eye contact with the cute boy. His eyes were dark brown with thick lashes. When he saw that I had seen him his face turned a crimson color. Then the curtains were closed. I let out a shaky breath and slided across the wall to the floor. My head dropped into my hands and I let out a slightly embarrassed whine. It was my first day here and I had already stripped for a boy. Could it get any worse? Well, he was the one looking. He could have walked away or closed his curtains. Respect of privacy you know? But then again, he is a teenage boy and if I had seen him undressing I would have totally watched.

It didn't made it any less embarrassing too. The guy probably went to school with me and then you also had the whole neighbor thing going on. That didn't per say meant that we were ever going to talk too. That thought seemed to put my mind a little at ease. I stood up from my position on the floor and with one last look in the mirror I stalked into the hallway, just when I went to go downstairs the opening and closing door alarmed me of another presence in the house. I beamed and sprinted down the stairs.

A blond, mid-twenties girl was standing in the downstairs hallway shrugging of her green jacket, when she heard the bouncing noises of someone running down the stairs her head snapped up and her blue eyes widened in surprise. Before she could say anything my arms were wrapped around her and I squeezed with all my might. After a few seconds she pushed me away.

'God, I can't breath,' she managed too mutter and I let go of her instantly. 'Sorry,' I muttered sheepishly. Her shock had ebbed away and she had a big grin on her face. 'I didn't know you would be coming back! Why didn't you tell me?' she asked a bit accusing, I shrugged 'I wanted it to be a surprise,' I simply said. After slightly glaring at me she let her expression fade into pure excitement and this time she was the one wrapping her arms around me. I giggled at her attics but hugged her back. After what felt like hours she let go of me and and took my hand and then she pulled me to the living room with her. She burst through the door and beamed at my mother.

'She is back! This is amazing. Isn't it mom? It is!' she exclaimed and both mom and I laughed. 'Yes, sweet, it is,' a amused smile plastered on her face. Addison pulled me along and we both dropped on the couch. We all just watched the TV for a moment until my mom spoke up. 'I ordered pizza,' she said with a side glance at me, fighting the urge to let out a sigh I just gave her a small smile. Addison glared at my mom too. 'Pizza is fine, right Ali?' she gritted her teeth. I placed my hand on her arm and gave it a squish. 'Pizza sounds lovely.' Addison searched my face for something but when she came out short she relaxed. My mom tensed shoulders slumped and she leaned back, glad that we were okay. We focused on the TV again and none of us talked until the doorbell rang. Addison and I looked at each other and yelled 'You're it!' Addison slightly earlier than me and I groaned. I stood up and held my hand open to my mother, gesturing to give me the money. She laughed but took out her wallet from her purse and handed be a twenty dollar bill. I took it with an annoyed expression even too I wasn't really annoyed. My mom and sister just grinned at me and the moment I stepped foot in the hallway I skipped to the door. Taking the pizza's and handing the money to the delivery guy was done in no time and I got back into the living room. 'We are having movie night!' Addison beamed.

I couldn't help but smile and I thought that live couldn't get any better. I was with my family again and everything was fine. The rest of the night I had a warm and fluffy feeling. I shined my way through the evening.

_**Here you go! I hoped you enjoyed.**_

_**I promise you are going to meet the Beacon Hills fellows soon, outside of a window haha. If any of you is confused, her neighbour is Scott. Chapter two is still going to be a introducing chapter so there is going to be little to none communication between Ali and the Beacon Hills fellows.**_

_**Please review! I would love you forever. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two guys! **

**About the time, it's the weekend after Lydia's party (because that was on a Friday). That means that it is Sunday in this chapter. In the next chapter is Monday and that's the day were Scott asks a second chance from Allison and he figures out that her farther is a hunter. **

**Just to make everything clear because other wise it wouldn't fit. **

**DISCLAIMER: TEEN WOLF is NOT mine. I wish it was but it isn't. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC'S of my story. Like Alexa, Addison and her mom (and dad but who cares about him?)**

Do you get that feeling in the morning when you aren't completely awake yet but you aren't sleeping either? Nothing is on your mind but your previous dream and you just feel peaceful? It's the moment before everything crashes in on you, your homework, the fight you had last night with your parents, the plans you made with friends way to early in the morning. That little space between fully waking up and sleep is a moment you would want to live in forever because you just don't think about the things that give you stress. But just like every other thing in live it has to end sometime.

Rays of sunshine peaked through my curtains, annoying my eyes. I squeezed my eyes tighter closed against the sunlight. Last night had been late I guess. I had tried to keep my eyes open as long as possible, pushing the jet lag back. But eventually I couldn't hold on anymore and I had slumbered of with my head on Addison's lap and my legs on mom's lap. When I opened my eyes I noticed that I wasn't on the couch anymore, one of my family members probably lifted me up and had put me in my own bed. I sneaked a peek at my alarm clock and noticed it was way to early to be up. School had already started but it was weekend and otherwise I'd probably would have been home a few days any way, settling in and stuff. I tried to go back to sleep but when I realized that probably wouldn't work I grudgingly rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with my whole body. I let out a groan and mumbled some inappropriate words before I picked myself up. I swayed, a bit dizzy from the sudden movement and clung to the headboard of my bed in hopes of not falling. After a few moments the dizziness faded away and I let out a small shaky breath. I hate it when that happens.

Feeling kind of dirty I stalked over to my bathroom, it wasn't that big, just an regular bathroom.

I turned the tap on of the shower and stripped out off my clothes and then I stepped into the warm rays of water. When I saw the shampoo on the shampoo rack I let out an chuckle, apparently my mom thought I still used the same shampoo as when I was younger and addicted to cotton candy. You can guess, it was cotton candy shampoo. I promised myself to buy another one with rose smell next time and washed my hair with the cotton candy shampoo. After I washed my hair I just stood under the rays of water for a little time, not really thinking about anything just enjoying the hot water. This went on for like ten minutes till my skin started to wrinkle. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a clean fluffy towel. Taking in my appearance in the mirror I could actually say that I didn't look bad. My blond hair was hanging wet on my back, just under my shoulder blades. It wasn't sleek anymore, small curls were visible. My skin was pimple-free, my freckles almost weren't visible and there were no red splotches. My blue eyes looked bluer then they really were because of the water and all by all I just looked good. I put on some day cream to keep my skin hydrated and walked over back to my room. I shot a look at my window, checking if the curtains were still closed and I let out a sigh of relieve.

I walked over to my closet and took a step inside. I frowned at the small collection of clothes, that were mostly just jeans and t-shirts. I seriously needed to go shopping because the clothes that I had in by bag wasn't enough. I walked out of the closet and pulled out some clothes out of my bag instead. The clothes that caught my eyes were ripped blue jeans, a blue sleeveless blouse and a shirt for under the blouse. I got the shoes that I had wore the day before, dark blue Toms and put them on. I also fished a jacket out of the bag, a fleece denim jacket and pulled it on over my blouse. I casted a look in the mirror and I lightly slapped my cheeks, trying the get some color on them.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I walked downstairs, catching a smell of breakfast. I skipped my way into the kitchen, seeing my mom with a newspaper and a cup of coffee and Addison at the stove making, if I got the smell right, pancakes. I send them both a big grin before walking to the coffee pot and I got a mug out of the cupboard after which I filled it with a big amount of coffee, then I put some cream into it and some sugar. When I turned back around, the coffee mug at my lips I noticed the amused stares of both my sister and my mother. I blinked, once, twice. 'What?' I managed to get out. Addison grinned at me 'You drink coffee.' I looked at the mug in my hands and then back at Addison 'Yes?' I asked confused. My mom let out a small chuckle and my eyes snapped towards her. 'It's just, we've never seen you drinking coffee before, if I remember correctly you used to hate it,' she explained. I blinked again and then let out a laugh. 'I still hate it, but with lot's of cream and lot's of sugar I can handle it,' I said with a wink. They just sent me amused glances and I rolled my eyes at them. I slit onto a chair and Addison slit a pancake on my plate and I gave her an appreciative smile. The pancake was delicious and very filling. I kept sipping my coffee while I was devouring the pancake. In the middle of a bite Addison asked 'Do you have something in mind to do today?' I nodded my head violently, 'I need new clothes, I don't have enough.' Addison shared a look with my mother, 'Sure, we can go shopping. You are lucky the stores are open today, it's a Sunday after all.' I grimaced at that realization, I totally forgot about that. 'yeah...' she smiled at me and put the empty plates in the sink. 'Well, I'm all ready to go. Do you want to come with mom?' Mom smiled and shook her head 'No, go have some sister bonding.' We both gave mom an appreciative look and hugged her goodbye.

Addison fished her keys out of the wooden bowl in the hallway and she also got her purse and pulled on her jacket. Because I already had my jacket and my wallet was in my pocket I didn't have to do anything but wait for Addison. As soon as she was ready we walked out the door with another goodbye over our shoulders. I eyed the car in the driveway behind that of my mom. It's an Toyota Yaris in white and it looked pretty new. It was a car I would expect Addison to drive. I got in the passenger seat while she got in the driver seat (duh). We backed out of the driveway and I shot a glance at the house next to ours. I saw nobody and I was half relieved and half disappointed. Where the disappointed came from I had no idea. 'So, how's your new job? Is it working out for you?' I asked Addison after a little while. She nodded her head excitedly, 'yeah, it's exactly like I imagined it would be. The kids can be a little obnoxious but I'm used to it.' I let out a laugh.

Addison is a teacher, she always wanted to be one. When I was younger she always helped me with my homework and she tutored me in a lot of subjects. It was nice because it would always be fun. We had a lot of brakes and she always made learning a game. My academics are good because of her. After a bit of pushing she decided to go through with an education for teacher. But then I went away and couldn't see her graduate. But I did got a lot of pictures and when she finally got a job I was the first one she called. Her new job is the reason we moved to Beacon Hills. She could have lived on her own but she wanted to live home for me and mom. Mom couldn't handle it on her own. My parents aren't divorced or anything but my dad did travel a lot and that meant he wasn't home most of the time. I still don't know what he exactly does, something about beds? Not that important too.

'It's going to be so awesome to have you as my teacher,' I laughed. 'You have one class from me. And no, you aren't going to get extra privileges. I'm going to treat you like every other student.' I jokingly pouted and Addison giggled. The traffic light went red and I tapped my hand on the dashboard. I looked out of the window to come eye to eye with hazel colored eyes. I blinked and I could feel the slight blush coming on my face. I waved shyly and he gave me an surprised smile. The car he was driving in was not that... how do you say it? New? I don't know. It was an blue jeep is all I could say. Addison leaned forward in her seat to look at who I was looking at and she gave a small chuckle. My head snapped towards her, 'That kid is Stiles. Trouble maker, very sarcastic. Friends with Scott, the boy living next door.' My eyes widened and I shot a look at the boy named Stiles. I slumped backwards in me seat, trying to hide myself from him. Addison looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just gave her a warning glance. Addison looked at me, then at Stiles and then her eyes were on the road and we were driving again.

'What was that about?' she said as soon as I sat up straight. I hesitated. Should I tell her about my little strip accident? 'I accidentally left my curtains open while I was half naked and our neighbor saw me?' It came more out like a question then a statement really.

Addison looked shocked and then burst out into laughter. I glared at her but she didn't seem effected. She just kept laughing.

We parked at the mall and Addison turned towards me. She laid an hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, still visibly amused. 'It's going to be fine. Just pretend like nothing ever happened.'

I thought about that for a bit. It's not like it would ever come up in a conversation. I just had to avoid Scott and Stiles. They are just a few students in the crowd. It's not like we would have any reason to talk to each other right? I ignored that small part of disappointment, it was probably just because I thought Scott was cute. And if I thought about it Stiles was also really cute. God, what is it with the boy's in this town? Pushing that to the back of me mind I agreed with Addison and we went out of the car to get in clothes, clothes and lot's of clothes.

When we got back home it was four hours later, we were lot's of money lighter and we had bags full of clothes. It filled a large portion of my closet. We ate some chicken for dinner, we watched a few movies and then it was time for bed. I pulled my hair into a bun, put some night cream on, brushed my teeth and I was ready for bed. When I got into my bed I stared at the ceiling for a bit, wondering how my first day at school was going to be. I hoped my pills would stop any panic attacks and that the anxiety would be on a minimal. I also promised myself to talk to people, make friends. Except with Scott and Stiles then. Jup, it was going to be a long day.

**I'm sorry that there wasn't any interaction between Alexa and some one of Teen Wolf it self. I promise that in the next chapter she is going the speak to them. **

**I'm also not going to push anything and it just goes the way it goes.**

**Sorry for the short one but I just wanted something on it. **

**Hope you enjoyed and I would be thrilled if you could leave a review behind! **

**Love, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, darlings.**

**It is the Monday after the party and at the end of that school day Allison gives Scott a second chance. This way you now the time**

**line a bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: TEEN WOLF is NOT mine. I wish it was but it isn't. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC'S of my story. Like Alexa, Addison and her mom (and dad but who cares about him?)**

It was way to early in the morning. Like seriously, this was ridiculous. We were in the parking lot of the teachers at school. Addison had to be the one to bring me to school because my mom already had left for work and Addison had to go to the school either way. It was just convenient except for the fact that she began her job early. That meant I had half an hour before class started with nothing to do because I didn't had any friends yet, I didn't had homework to do and finding my locker would only last like five minutes.

I was tired and grumpy, not being used to stand up this early any more. I had been roughly waken by a way to excited sister and had to cut my shower short because of the smell of burned goods. It happened to be my sister trying to make pancakes for my first day but I think she had forgotten that she couldn't bake or cook, like at all. So I had to rescue the kitchen or it would have been on fire.

Addison had a big grin on her face the entire way to school and seeing that made me slightly happier but not much because I was to tired to be happy.

'Welcome to Beacon Hills high school!' she exclaimed loudly making me cringe. 'Yeah, Yeah,' I muttered and stepped out of the car. Addison decided to not let my grumpiness effect her and almost skipped to my side of the car, looping her arm to mine and dragging me to the entrance of the school. I sighed and rolled my eyes but let her be. There weren't many students yet because of the fact, and I repeat, that it was way to early. But the students that were there all stopped what they were doing to look at my sister and me. A teacher and a new student, walking with arms looped around each other and also looking a like. I got most of my looks from my mom and so did my sister, we had both blue eyes, blond hair and a petite frame. But I was taller then her too.

I tried to show confidence by looking straight forward at the horizon, giving the illusion that I was looking at the people. Inside I felt like a blubbering mess too, I didn't like being stared at. It always made me feel like something was wrong with me and that would give me an panic attack and that only made me more embarrassed and that only worsened my panic and that was an whole circle that kept repeating itself. But this time I could handle it due to the big amount of pills and my therapy sessions.

The whole way to the office were I would get my timetable my sister told me all about the school and the teachers and students. She told my about the sport this school plays, lacrosse. It was a sport that I was familiar with because a friend of mine back were I was before I came back home plays it. She learned me a lot about it and that made me almost as good as her. It was more of a hobby too and I don't think the team accepts girls. It was fun to know nonetheless. She told me which teachers I had to be careful with because those are the onces that throw around detention like it's nothing including a guy called Mr. Harris, a chemistry teacher. I only remembered that one because of the dread I felt by hearing that subject. I sucked at it.

She also told me that most students were nice and that I would easily fit in. I doubted about that but agreed nonetheless.

When we got to the office she gave me a hug and then pushed me in without saying a word. I groaned at that but walked to the woman sitting behind the desk.

She looked up at me curiously 'Can I help you with something, dear?'

'Uhm, yeah. I'm new here. Alexa Ravens.' Her eyes widened and she looked pretty shocked, 'If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Addison Ravens?' I shyly nodded my head. 'She's my sister.' The womans smile grew wider and she immediately started going through papers.

When she found what she was looking for she handed it to me. 'Your sister is a sweetheart, dear. I'm sure you are just as sweet as her. You do look as beautiful as her.' I blushed at her flattering words. Being compared to your sister was something most people didn't like but I admired my sister and being compared to her was a big compliment. 'Well, this is your timetable,' she pointed at a paper in my hand 'These contain your locker number and code and this is a folder about all the curricular activities,' she explained. I nodded my head her, letting see that I got it. She eyes me a bit and then opened a folder of curricular activities herself and searched for something. When she find it she turned the folder to me so that I could see what she was pointing at. The track team. 'I think you would be an wonderful runner. Give it a try!' I swallowed and smiled tightly at her. 'I'll think about it.' She excitedly nodded her head at me and then ushered me away so that I could find my locker. 'Be back here after twenty minutes, okay dear?' she yelled after me and I turned around giving a nod and a wave before walking out of the office completely.

I started the search for my locker, finding it in no time. My sense of direction had improved. I dialed the code but nothing happened. I frowned and dialed the code again. Nothing. I let out an annoyed sigh and gently punched the locker. 'Hey, what did that locker ever do to you?' A voice startled me out of my moodiness. I turned to the male voice and my eyes widened considerably. This town has something in the water because all teenagers are extremely pretty around here.

'Uhm, i-it doesn't open. I'm, uh, new. And uh, i-it doesn't open?' I rambled. The unknown guy smirked at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he always wore that smirk. It fitted with his looks. He has light brown hair that is styled slightly up, he has amazing blue eyes, a sharp jaw and an athletic build. He could pose as a model for Abercrombie & Fitch for god-sake. 'Here let my try,' he offered. I viscously nodded my head what made him chuckle at me. He gestured with his hand that I should step out of the way and I blushed out of embarrassment but stepped away.

'What is the code?' he asked with a look at me. My blush intensified which only seemed to amuse him and I quickly gave him the paper with the code. He analyzed it for a moment and then gave it back to me. He dialed the code and lifted the lock up a bit. With a click the lock opened and I stared completely baffled away.

'How did you do that?' 'Sometimes the locks stick, you just have to tilt in up a bit.'

A grateful smile took over my shocked expression 'Thank you.' He smiled back at me and extended his hand for me to shake 'Jackson,' 'Alexa but please call me Ali.' I said while shaking his hand.

'OK, Ali. So your new?'

'Yeah, just got here Saturday.'

'So you haven't seen the town that much?'

'I've been to the mall on Sunday but that's pretty much it,' I explained.

He nodded 'If you like I could show you around later?' he suggested.

I hesitated for a moment. I barely knew this guy and there was a possibility that he was a dick and that all of this was just a big joke. But then again, my psychiatrist said that I had to take some risks otherwise I would end up lonely. If I didn't listen to him now then what did that two years of recovery do for me? Exactly, nothing. 'Sure, that would be lovely.' His smile widened. 'Good. What class have you first?' he asked me and I handed him my schedule. He gave it a look 'We have third and fifth period together but if you want I can walk you to your first class?' Just when I was about to respond to that a girl walked up to us an wrapped her arms around Jackson while giving me a pointed glare. Jackson seemed more annoyed by this then happy. He peeled the hands off of him and frowned at the strawberry blond girl 'What do you want Lydia?' She pouted at Jackson and I had to hold back an eye roll. 'What? Can I don't spend time with my boyfriend?' she asked rather sharp. Of course he had a girlfriend. He was hot and the girl named Lydia was beautiful with her perfect make-up, her perfect strawberry blond hair and her big hazel eyes. Her clothes were way better then mine too. A designer dress, a designer jacket, designer shoes. You name it.

I just had blond wavy hair that was frizzy most of the time, dull blue eyes and a lot of freckles even too you didn't see that because I tried my best every morning to conceal them. I also just wore an white skirt from Macy's, a black blouse with a white collar, black tights and white sneakers. A fake diamond pin held my hair back. All cheap stuff.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her, 'We have spend the whole weekend with each other. Give me a break.' I blinked at his harsh words. I didn't like this girl Lydia but he was pretty rude to her, especially if she is his girlfriend. She giggled, trying to make his harsh words less harsh and she turned to me with a death glare. If looks could kill, I thought to myself.

'And who are you?' she asked with a biting edge. I cringed at her tone which resulted in her giving me a satisfied smirk. Again, before I could open my mouth Jackson spoke for me 'Her name is Alexa and be nice to her. She is new.' Lydia squinted her eyes at me and huffed. Jackson shot her a glare so she turned to me and said 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' in a sickly sweet tone. This time Jackson didn't say anything about it. 'Uhm, yeah thanks,' I said in a soft tone, barely above a whisper. The school day hadn't even started yet and the anxiety was already becoming to much. Jackson frowned at me 'Are you alright?' I nodded my head and gave him a small smile 'I'm fine. And about your offer, I can find the classroom myself so it's fine. I, uhm, have to go,' I said that last bit hastily and pilled most of my books in my locker in record time after which I closed it and gave a quick bye to both Jackson and Lydia and before they could say anything back I was gone. In the meanwhile the hallway had started to fill with people and I had to push myself threw them to get at my destination. Finally a toilet came in view and I ducked into the room. There wasn't anyone here and I was grateful for that. I walked over to the mirror and looked and my flushed frame, wide eyes and my mouth was slightly parted open. My breath came out ragged and I had to hold on to the sink otherwise I would have fainted. I tried to calm myself with different exercises I had learned but nothing helped. I heard the door open and close but my eyesight was to hazy to make anything out of it. I kept my focus on slowing down my heartbeat, trying not to think of the embarrassment I would feel later for having an panic attack in front of someone. Footsteps became closer and closer until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch and spun around, I faintly heard a soft voice asking me if I was okay. I blinked, hoping that I could at least see the person standing in front of me but I could only get out forms and shapes. The girl, I assumed it was a girl, kept talking and rubbing circles on my back. I didn't now what she was saying but I tried to focus on her voice. Slowly my heart rate became steadier, my breathing calmed down and I felt the panic fade a way. After a few minutes I could see sharply again and hear everything the girl said. I was right about her being a girl. She had long curly dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and cute dimples. I could finally make out what she was saying. '"Concentrate on your breathing. Stay in the present." Things like that left her mouth and my heart rate was slow and I could breath normally. I sighed and looked in the eyes of the girl, a blush creeping on my cheeks. She stopped rubbing my back and she took a step away. Embarrassment overwhelmed me and I looked away from the girl. 'Hey, are you okay?' she asked, concern in her voice. I took a deep breath and looked back at her, I nodded. 'Yeah. Thanks for calming me down,' I said softly. She smiled at me 'No worries.' I shuffled on my feet, thinking about other things I could say. 'I'm Allison,' she said after a short silence. 'Alexa,' I replied, 'But you can call me Ali.' I frowned when I thought about the fact that her name could also be shorten to that 'If you want to of course. I don't know if people call you that usually but yeah,' I ramble. She laughed 'No it's okay. Ali it is,' she said with a smile. I let out a shaky breath. 'Do you have any idea what time it is?' 'Uhm,' she said and she took her phone out of her pocket '7:26.' My eyes widened, 'Damn, I need to get to the office. Uhm, thanks again. Really!' I said and hosted my bag better on my shoulder. 'Wait!,' Allison said and I stopped to look at her 'Your new here?' she asked me and I shyly nodded me head. 'Me to,' she chirped and I grinned. 'Here, let me walk with you,' she offered and unlike earlier I didn't hesitate and told her she could come with. Together we walked down the hall to the office. When we got there Allison unexpectedly gave me a hug. At first I stood there awkwardly but then I hugged her back. She unwrapped her arms from me and took a step back 'Which class do you have first?' Glad that I had remembered it I gave her the reply 'English.' 'Great!' she chirped, 'I have the same class. So I will see you in a minute.' I gave her a large smile and waved her bye. When I came back in the office the woman behind the counter gave me a smile and gestured to the seats. I took place and nervously waited.

I heard the bell ring but nobody was here for me yet. My foot was tapping a steady rhythm on the floor and my eyes were casted down to my hands. A cough brought me back to reality and I looked up to a dark skinned man with a buzz cut and he was wearing a suit. 'Sorry for taking so long,' he apologized. I gave him a small smile 'It's okay,' I said and I stood up out of the seat.

We walked to the classroom in silence. He probably noticed my nervousness and decided that he should better let me be. We came to the room and I took a deep breath.

He opened the door and stepped in the room followed by me. He nodded at the teacher and then looked at the class 'This is a new student, Alexa Ravens. Please make her feel welcome.' After that he left the classroom and the teacher gestured for me to go sit.

I looked around the class to find an empty table close by Allison in the back. She gave me a smile and I was about to walk to the table till someone caught my eye.

In front of Allison sat Scott, my neighbor and he looked as shocked as me. He slumped down in his seat and I rushed by him to sit behind Stiles. Wow, could this get any better?

Allison turned to me 'Hey,' she whispered and I whispered a hey back. Scott and Stiles were looking at us but both me and Allison seemed to ignore them. Allison seemed almost as determine as me. I wondered what kind of issue's they had. We both looked to the front of the classroom as the teacher started speaking again. After about fifteen minutes Stiles turned around in his seat. 'Hey,' he whispered but I ignored him. 'Pssst,' he whispered again and I could see Allison and Scott turning to look at us. I sighed and looked at Stiles 'What?' I snapped. He frowned a bit but said something anyway 'Can I ask you a question?' I rolled my eyes but nodded. 'Your last name is Ravens right? A teacher of ours has the same last name and you two look a like. And I saw you with her. Are you guys related?' I pursed my lips 'Yes,' I hissed and turned my attention back to the teacher. 'Can I ask you another question?' I snapped my eyes to him and gave him a glare 'No, but I have a feeling you are going to ask me anyway.' He nodded 'Why did you duck yesterday when you saw me?' I determinately held my eyes on the teacher, not feeling like answering. Allison had a curious expression on her face and Scott looked in thought. When Stiles noticed I wasn't going to answer his question he sighed and slumped back in his seat. Scott leaned forward in his seat to Stiles and whispered barely audible 'I think that is because of me.' I tried to give of a vibe like I didn't hear a word they were saying but I did hear it. Allison on the contrary didn't. I was glad for that. 'Why?' he asked Scott, sending me a glance. 'Uhm,' Scott scratched his neck, 'I kind of saw her changing in her room?' Stiles eyes widened and a blush crept up on my cheeks. 'You saw what? Dude, I thought you liked Allison?' Stiles hissed. My eyebrows furrowed. So that's what was going on between them. I felt slightly disappointed for some reason but I tried not to focus on it.

'I do! But apparently she is my neighbor and her curtains were open and I saw it and I'm still a teenage boy Stiles!' Scott whisper yelled aggravated. I cringed and the boys both noticed it, there eyes wide. 'You heard all of that?' Scott asked embarrassed. I hesitated but then nodded my head. Scott and Stiles send each other frightened looks and I sighed. I leaned forward in my seat 'What about we forget about that and start over? I'm Alexa but you can call me Ali,' I reasoned with them and then introduced myself. Both boys looked relieved and nodded 'Scott,' 'Stiles,' I smiled at them and then turned my attention back.

Allison kept sending me curious glances. When class ended I hastily put my books back in bag and then waited for Allison. I saw Scott trying to talk to her but she took my by the arm in pulled me with her. I give an apologetic smile to Scott who looked like a lost puppy. He smiled weakly back at me. When we were out of the classroom she let go of me and sighed. 'Boy problems?' I asked her. She nodded her head 'But you don't need to worry about it.' And then she asked 'What were you guys talking about during class? Do you know them?' 'Scott is my neighbor,' I explained to her and she nodded her head. We separated ways and promised each other we would meet up at lunch.

Second period had went by slow but without unexpected situations. In third period I had talked a lot with Jackson about lacrosse. We indeed had the same period then and I was glad that Lydia didn't share it with us. Jackson was way nicer without Lydia around. And I also was kind of scared that I would get another panic attack if I had to speak with her. At the moment it was lunch period. Jackson had offered to sit with him and Lydia but I politely declined saying that I already promised someone to sit with them. He pushed a bit but let it go eventually. I had put my books and my locker and was now heading to the cafeteria. I searched for Allison and saw Scott and Stiles sitting together at a further empty table. I kept searching for her till my eye felt on her. Only problem was, she was sitting with Jackson and Lydia. I groaned. Allison saw me and waved me over but I shook my head with an apologetic smile. The people on her table looked at who she was looking at and I ducked my head but not before I saw Lydia's glare. Then I ran. Well, I walked really fast to a table with the only other people I knew on it. I let my tray clatter on the table and both Scott and Stiles jumped up. I dropped my bag on the floor and took a seat next to Scott seeing that was the place were I didn't have to see the group at the other table. Stiles looked at me with a shocked expression but Scott just looked at me curious. I took a bite of my cheese sandwich but glanced up when I still felt the stares on me. 'Why are you sitting here?' Stiles asked. I raised my eyebrows at him 'Do you want me to go?' 'N-no, of course not. Keep sitting. Sitting at this table. In public. With us.' I smirked at the rambling boy and then turned my attention back to Scott. 'What's with you and Allison?' Scott opened his mouth and closed it, thinking of what to say. 'We went to a party together but then I got sick and had to took off.' he decided on telling me. I nodded my head and furrowed my brows. 'Did you tell her that you was sick or did you just took off?' Scott looked down at his tray and muttered 'Took off.' I snorted and he groaned. I patted him on the back 'That was a dick move.' 'Tell me about it,' he said. Stiles looked curious and our interaction. He found it strange that they were acting all buddy buddy while this was only the second time they talked.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. We talked small talk. About our family's, school, hobby's that kind of things. I learned that they both played lacrosse but that Stiles was mostly on the bench and that Scott (sort of, he hadn't gotten the approval yet but they seemed determent) started first line this year. I learned that Stiles dad was the Sheriff and that Scott's mom was a nurse at the hospital. I also figured out that Stiles was made of sarcasm and Scott was the guy who was more soft. But Stiles was smarter then Scott too. They were both fun to hang out with.

My other periods were also rather boring. I had fourth period with Lydia and Stiles but I did my best to avoid Lydia by talking to Stiles. He kept staring at Lydia too so I thought he liked her. Fifth period was with Jackson and Allison. I talked with both. Six period was with Scott and we got along pretty well. I had made four friends already and I was thankful about that. I thought it would be harder. Jackson decided that he would show me around tomorrow because he had a lacrosse game on Wednesday. When I got home I got a text from Allison saying she and Scott had made it up and that she gave him a second chance. I was happy for her but slightly jealous, don't ask me why. Scott and Stiles and even Jackson had asked me to come watch lacrosse practice today but I wanted some time getting used to my new home and I still had to unpack my bag. Addison had given me her car as long as I promised to pick her up later. I promised her that and picked her up when she was done. We had pasta for dinner and we Addison helped me with my homework. Tomorrow would be the first class I had of her. History.

Mom and I watched her favorite TV-show but then she send me to bed because of school.

All in all in was a good day except for the panic attack but I had long forgotten about that.

I was just glad that everything worked out fine and I had a good feeling about this year.

I felt asleep with a smile on my face.

**Here ya go! I hoped you guy's liked this chapter. It was more of an introducing chapter than anything. Alexa has met most of the important characters except Derek of course. And then you also have the minor characters. But she is going to meet them too.**

**About her attitude; Alexa has lots of problems with anxiety but if people are nice to her and when she feels like she can trust them she is herself. She feels intimidated by Lydia so she is very shy around her. She thinks Jackson is nice but she is still cautious around him. With Scott, Stiles and Allison it is a different story because she feels attracted to them (not in a romantically way), there is this pull. She feels like she can trust them so she is herself with them. In the beginning she wasn't nice to Stiles but that is because she can get really defensive.**

**REVIEWS:**

**GUEST 1; That's a good idea! But you do have to be patient because she has to built up a relationship with Scott first. But I'm definitely am going to do something with that. **

**GUEST 2: Here you go!**

**Xyz: Here you go and thank you so much darling! X**

**Leave a review, follow the story, favorite. You can find Alexa's outfits on Polyvore. My Polyvore is on my profile. **

**Face claim for Alexa is Candice Accola.**

**Face claim for Addison is Alona Tal. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. **

**This is chapter four, what you guys can see obviously.**

**DISCLAIMER: The magical show named TEEN WOLF is NOT mine. I wish. The only thing I own is Alexa, Addison and other characters that I may come up with.**

The first thought I had when I saw Lydia Martin standing at my locker was; run. Only the sight of her made me terrified. I didn't know were it came from, this fear but I did know it probably had something to do with her fierce personality and the fact that she could make my life a living hell, I had no doubt about that. Her strawberry locks were styled perfectly in waves and her make-up was done with such precise that my perfectionist mind hummed approvingly. She wasn't just beautiful she was utterly and mind blowing stunning. In comparisons to her I was more then average, ugly even. It wasn't fun to think off. Lydia seemed impatient and her foot was tapping the floor, the sight more terrifying because of the 5 inch heel. I considered turning around and just go to class already but the books that I needed were in that exact locker and I wasn't going to blow the first lesson I had of my sister. She needed to see that I could take care of myself now and that I wasn't a scared little girl anymore with a responsibility problem. So I took a deep breath and marched over to Lydia. Okay I didn't march, the better word for it is slumped. I slumped to to redhead.

The moment she saw me a annoyed grimace took over her face and if looks could kill I would be dead by now. I ducked my head down and let my hair fell over my face. I stopped before the girl and mumbled 'Yes Lydia?' I could feel her eyes burning in to my skull so I lifted my head up and peeked through my hair, her lips were clenched tightly and her eyes flared with anger. 'Jackson wanted me to tell you that he won't be at school today so he can't show you around today, because Scott McCall was so jealous that he had to pop Jackson's shoulder out of it's socket.' My mouth gaped open, Scott did what? 'He wouldn't do that,' I stuttered. Lydia seemed confused 'Who?' 'Scott! He wouldn't do that.' Lydia lifted a brow 'Apparently he did. But I'm going to go now because talking to you is a waste of my time and if Jackson wouldn't have been such a baby about it I never would have talked to you in the first place.'

If I was being honest myself I was a bit confused about Jackson wanting me to know about it. Yes we talked a lot yesterday and I slowly started seeing him becoming my friend and he promised to show me around but we almost knew nothing about each other and I have known him just for a day now. He could have text-ed that he couldn't come.

He didn't have to let me know, don't get me wrong I feel flattered he was looking out for me in the social department but I didn't really see him as someone like that. But I also didn't see Scott as someone who would do something like that because he was jealous. It wasn't a surprise I was wrong seeing as I barely knew both of them but it just didn't sit right with me.

'Uh yeah sure.' Lydia rolled her eyes and strolled away but then she stopped and turned around to look me in the eye 'Stay away from Jackson,' she hissed and then she marched off with so much flare in her strut that I was impressed. But I couldn't help but scowl at her words, she had no reason not to let me hang with him and I was fairly certain she wasn't jealous of me because I was no way as perfect as her.

I grumbled under my breath and turned around to my locker, opening it and getting out the books that I needed for my sisters class. It wasn't a class that I particularly enjoyed, it was my sister after all and people could think that she would be extra nice to me or something and then you also had the fact that I was horrible at math. That didn't change the fact that I wanted to make a good impression too. I stuffed the books into my messenger bag and closed the locker. Out of my eye I saw Scott walk out of the coach office but he seemed to in thought to see me. Just as I was about to walk to him my eye followed the line he was looking at, seeing Allison walking down the stairs. They stopped in front of each other and for a moment I thought of joining them but then decided that I shouldn't interrupt. Just then the bell rang and I took off towards my class, sending one last glance at the couple.

The minute I walked into the class I wanted to turn around. I seemed to want to do that a lot today. Addison sat behind her desk, sipping out of a sky blue mug with orange tulips on it that I had send her for her birthday a year ago. Papers were spread out in front of her and the glasses she wore were slightly lowered on her nose. Most of the students already were seethed at their table including none other then Lydia Martin. But that wasn't the worst part. The moment I walked in everyone looked up including my sister. Then everyone turned there eyes to Addison and then back to me. My cheeks turned pink and I nervously fidgeted with my fingers. It surprised me that nobody had made that connection already (except for Stiles) considering we looked a lot like each other. The clothes she wore today were actually the same color as mine except for her baby blue jacket. I wore a gray sweater, black jeans that came high up my hips, grayish sneakers with studs and a black big necklace. Her outfit was more stylish too, gray blouse, black skirt and the baby blue jacket. She wore black high heels under her sophisticated outfit. When she had given me a ride to school this morning I already had noticed it and had laughed about a bit but now that people actually saw us together it wasn't that much fun anymore.

I gave my sister a small smile which she returned and then I went in search for a seat. I chose one as far away from Lydia as possible. Obviously. Ten seconds before the final bell rang Scott shot into the room. This time all eyes were on him. He sheepishly looked at Addison who gave him an amused grin and then she gestured for him to take a seat. Scott looked up and our eyes met. He smiled at me and I gave a grin back after which he walked to the empty seat next to me and let himself drop on it. That's when the bell did rang. Scott seemed relieved he made it in time and I could understand. Addison wasn't one for slackers, I had experienced it first hand. That's when Scott noticed our resemblance. I was highly certain that Scott already knew that Addison and I were sisters but seeing it was something different. He leaned to me, 'She really does look like you.' I gave him a sheepish smile.

Addison stood up from behind her desk and walked to the front of the classroom. 'Okay, let's jump right in to this. On the board is stated a problem that needs to be fixed. Two of you are lucky enough to fix it,' she stated 'Hmm... who should we pick?' Her eyes went over the room, for a moment her eyes landed on me but she must have seen the horrified look on my face because she easily slid over to Scott. 'Scott and... Lydia, come to the board please,' she demanded.

I cringed. I ditched a bullet but made Scott take it for me. Low. Move. Lydia strolled to the board and Scott looked apprehensive but followed. They started working on the problem but not long into it Lydia began talking to Scott. I didn't hear much of the conversation but saw Scott getting aggravated and Lydia shined out authority, like she was the teacher. Bit's and pieced of the conversation reached my ears like 'Loser of the lacrosse team,' 'Isn't going to kill anyone' and 'surfing the net for porn.' That last part made my eyes widen. Lydia finished her problem in record time and strutted back to her seat, clapping her hands to get rid of chalk on her hands. Addison gave her a appreciative smile and then looked back to Scott 'Scott, you aren't even close to solving your problem.' I felt bad for the guy. I was totally forgetting that he hurt Jackson. 'Tell me about it,' Scott muttered and somehow I had a feeling that sentence had a double meaning.

'Have you seen Scott?' an overly active boy sputtered to me. 'Nah, not since math. Have you thought of checking his locker?' I asked him. His eyes almost jumped out of his sockets 'That's a good idea. Thanks Alli.' He turned around but before he could take a step I said 'Stiles, wait! Why do you need to find him?' He froze and then slowly turned around. His hand reached out to the back of his neck 'Uhm, just... because?' he said while he raised his shoulders in question. My brow lifted and he sighed 'My dad's here.' My mouth parted in understanding and then I nodded. I hadn't forgot his dad was the sheriff. 'And because your dad's probably here in relation to work you want to get to Scott right?' He looked surprised, 'You remembered my dad is the sheriff?' 'Of course I did Stiles.' Appreciation filled his eyes and I couldn't help but smile warmly at him. We just looked at each other for a while and then he shook his head, 'Well I'm gonna find Scott,' he said with a slight blush. I nodded and shooed him off.

He hurried away and as soon as he was out of sight I let out a long breath and slowly the blush that I had been holding back rose to the surface. It almost was as if Stiles and I had a moment. Yesterday I had been fairly annoyed by him but just now I didn't felt any of that. I actually liked interacting with him. And there was something more but I knew that was impossible because I barely knew Stiles and I already had those weird emotions around Scott. And I was fairly certain Stiles liked Lydia. And Scott liked Allison. This was ridiculous. I'm analyzing my feelings for two guys I barely know that both are into someone else. I probably just felt like this because I never really had guy friends so as soon as one was nice to me I started feeling weird but it probably just was thankfulness. Yes, that had to be it.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and continued my path.

A familiar face caught my eye and I hurried to catch Allison. 'Allison!' I yelled and she spun around. As soon as she saw me a smile graced her face and I grinned back. I cached up to her and together we walked to her next class. I casted a glance at Allison's direction and noticed her frown, I nudged her. 'Hey, what's wrong?' She shook herself out of her thoughts, 'It was Scott,' I furrowed my eyebrows and she continued, 'Last week there was this party at Lydia's and Scott had to go so his sort-of-friend Derek gave me a ride home. Some were along the way I lost my jacket. This morning I found it in my locker. When Scott saw it he began asking all those weird questions if I had talked to Derek and stuff. It was really weird.' I bit my lip, that was kinda weird and who had given her her jacket back? It could have been Lydia but by the way Scott had reacted I would think that Derek guy had put it in her locker. And that was more then slightly terrifying. She shrugged, 'It doesn't matter. Are you looking forward to the lacrosse game tomorrow?' I took her change of subject, 'Yeah, I've never actually seen an official one so I'm excited.' 'It's my first game to and I'd love to see Scott play.' The thought of seeing Scott play put a smile on my face. Both Scott and Stiles had seemed confident with his playing skills and he had to be good if he made first line. It also would be fun to see Jackson play who apparently was the captain of the lacrosse team. 'I get what you mean,' I said softly. Allison gave me a weird look but at that moment the bell rang and we parted ways.

The day of the lacrosse game finally was there and like I said to Allison I was excited. The school day had went by relatively slow and Scott and Stiles were no were in sight. Jackson had returned too. He told me he got some kind of shot for the pain so he could play the game and he also told me what exactly happened on the field. Scott and Jackson had ran into each other and in the crash Jackson had dislocated his shoulder. Jackson had spoken about Scott with so much venom that I had inwardly cringed. I was really bad at choosing friends that all liked each other. Both Allison and Jackson liked Lydia while I hated her and Jackson hated Scott. And even too Jackson hadn't said anything bad about Stiles I could tell he didn't like him either. His hate towards him wasn't as bad as towards Scott but it was definitely there.

At the moment I was at Allison's because we decided to get ready for the game together. It took a bit of convincing but eventually Allison hadn't invited Lydia. She felt a bit bad about that but I couldn't deal with Lydia at the moment.

Some how Allison and I had bonded over the past three days and I already saw her as a good friend of mine, maybe even a best friend. Allison was sorting through photo's because unlike me she had moved here all fresh and new from San Fransisco. Her whole house still insisted of moving boxes.

'Allison?' I said and she spun around to face me, 'Could you shut the curtains? I finally decided on an outfit.' She nodded and went to close the curtains. I was standing in front of the mirror wearing gray pants and I was pulling a green tank top over my head. It fitted with my mint green trench-coat and my green lace flats. I was just locking up a bracelet with all sorts of lacrosse charms on it when I heard a sound that sounded a awfully lot like someone being hit with a car. Allison and I looked at each other with wide eyes and then raced downstairs. The side that was saw outside was simply mind blowing. Mr. Argent who I had met earlier before he went to do some errands was crouched over none other than Scott. 'Dad?' Allison asked. Scott rolled over and we

hurried to them 'Dad, what the hell are you doing?' Allison practically screamed.

Chris Argent looked at us and 'H-he came out of no were,' Argent sputtered. I wasn't paying attention to there arguing and was staring at Scott with wide eyes. Allison crouched down beside Scott 'Are you trying to kill him?' she asked frantic. 'N-no no of course not he just ran onto the drive way.' At that I snapped my gaze to Mr. Argent and looked at him with a shocked expression. He could have killed Scott! I crouched down beside Allison and looked at Scott with concern. 'I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm sorry.' 'Are you okay?' Allison and I both asked at the same time. Allison gazed at me but when Scott answered she turned back to him 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I swear,' he said while looking at Allison, then he faced Chris, 'I'm sorry I hit your car,' He was still lying on the ground, 'I was just coming to say hi,' he said facing Allison again. I leaned back and took my head into my hands. This was way to much excitement for me. 'Are you sure you're okay?' Chris asked as we all pulled Scott up. 'Yeah, yeah completely.' He was standing again with a few painted grunts but standing nonetheless. 'I should go, uh, I got a lacrosse game to get to.' I was standing next to Mr. Argent and Allison was stroking Scott's hair. I furrowed my brows, Allison's dad wasn't liking this and a small part of me wasn't either. Allison nodded and dropped her hand. 'Are you still coming to the game?' then he finally looked at me 'And you?' Before I could answer Allison already did 'Of course were coming,' she said with a flirting movement. They both smiled at each other and Chris was almost having a stroke, I probably looked exactly alike. 'We all are!' Chris finally got out. This made both Scott and Allison look at him and I couldn't help but smirk. Chris patted Scott's shoulder with a creepy smile on his face. Scott looked terrified and after another goodbye he took off. We all stared after him but now that the adrenaline was wearing of I got cold in only a tank top. 'Come on Allison, we need to get ready.' She nodded her head and we went back inside.

The frigid air penetrated my skin, chilling my blood, sinking into the marrow of my bones like wet concrete. The trench-coat wrapped around my body didn't do a lot to keep the cold out. It was icy cold tonight and even the maroon beanie didn't help in keeping my ears warm. The color of the beanie cursed with my jacket and shoes but I wanted something to show that I was cheering for Beacon High and seeing red was our color I decided to put in some deep red roses in my ears and wear a maroon beanie. Allison had chosen for something warmer, a dark purple beanie and a brown thick coat. But even to she had picked something warmer her breath still came out as foggy smoke.

I was searching the lacrosse players for someone familiar and my eye landed on Jackson. He saw me at the same time and we smiled at each other. He was sitting on the bench strapping on his gloves and his leg was nervously tapping the ground. I wanted to help calm him down but Allison pulled me with her to the bench. We took place on a bench in the front and Allison waved at Scott as soon as she saw him. I just gave him a weak smile, our earlier encounter still in mind. Chris said something to Allison so she missed Lydia stalking up to Scott and grabbing him at his shirt, twisting it in her hand. Scott tried leaning back but their faces still were pretty close. Stiles gaped at them but walked away, giving them a moment. I didn't hear what they were saying but at some point Lydia smoothed out his shirt and then she stepped away and patted him on the chest. She came marching towards us but my eye was still on Scott. He looked horrified and I didn't blame him. Lydia wasn't a force to be reckoned with. When Lydia pushed past me to sit beside Allison I tuned back into the conversation. But then Lydia started talking with and my attention drifted away again. I focused my gaze on Jackson seeing coach sit beside him. They were talking and Jackson seemed terribly confused. The whistle blew and the players spread out onto the field (except Stiles, he was sitting on the bench). Jackson and a guy from the opposing team stood in front of each other waiting till the coach with give the starting sign. And then it begun. Players were running, the ball was being passed and Scott and Jackson even competed against each other to get the ball which was utterly ridiculous seeing as they were on the same team. Jackson got the ball in the end and scored.

The crowd got wild and I clapped and whooped along. Beside me Lydia gestured to Allison to pick something up and when I saw it my eyes widened. It was a sign that read 'WE LOVE U JACKSON!' Don't get me wrong, cheering for Jackson was good but this was painful for Scott. Seeing his girlfriend holding a sign that isn't in favor for him. And then you also had the fact that no one was passing to him. I don't know if it was on purpose or not but it still sucked. Scott turned his head towards us hearing Lydia's loud cheers and he had to look again because of what he saw. Stiles followed his sight, mouth gaping wide open. I cringed and hid my face in my hands. This was so terrible. When the cheering subsided a bit I peeked through my fingers seeing a huddle around Jackson discussing something. I narrowed my eyes at them and then looked to Scott. He looked angry. Now I knew for sure. He didn't get the ball on purpose. I jumped up from my seat what got the attention from the group I was with, 'What are you doing?' Lydia hissed at me. I was to infuriated with getting down that I didn't even bother to cringe or give a response. I hopped down the stairs and then hurried to the player bench. Stiles looked up when I dropped beside him and he gave my a shocked look, 'What are you doing here?' 'Going to the game,' I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, 'I mean what are you doing here on the bench, with me?' A sigh escaped my lips, 'Do you also notice that Scott isn't getting the ball?' He nodded 'Probably Jackson saying to everyone they shouldn't pass the ball to Scott.' I nodded in agreement. Deep down I had known Jackson was a jerk, the moment he had said something mean to Lydia I had known. But I didn't had want to see it, him being the first person to talk to me. I still kind of wanted to be friends with him but now I knew his true personality. I looked at Scott again seeing him hunched over. Everyone started to look at him when the coach walked over asking 'You okay kid?' Scott slowly nodded without looking up. Even Jackson stopped to look at him. The coach walked of but looked back at him again. The player of the opposing team standing behind Scott slowly started to back away.

'No,' Stiles muttered next to me and I turned my attention to him, 'He looks kinda mad.'

His eyes snapped towards me, 'I'm sure he's okay,' he tried to reassure me but he didn't seem so sure himself. Behind me Lydia and Allison were holding up the sign again only this side of the sign read 'JACKSON IS #1' Allison looked slightly more apprehensive then last time holding up the sign and I nodded approvingly.

The game started again and the ball got shot to the sky. Scott ran towards it, jumped over a player and snatched the ball from the air. My mouth parted and next to me Stiles did the same.

Holy fuck. He ran, dodged and... scored! I jumped up and cheered, clapping loudly and screaming his name in a cheer. Stiles jumped up beside me and he called 'Yes! Yes!' and I couldn't help but agree with him. We both turned to each other and grinned. 'Pass to McCall!' Coach yelled and inwardly I sighed in relief. Finally. The opposing team caught the ball and he turned around to run at the goal but when he saw Scott he froze and then he did the unthinkable, he passed the ball to Scott. The opposing team passed the ball. To. Scott. 'What?' I whispered. Coach dropped beside Stiles who was biting on his glove, 'Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?'

'Yes, I believe so Coach.' Stiles nodded. 'Interesting,' he hummed. Then he caught sign of me, 'O hey, Ravens. Shouldn't you be sitting with your sister?' I turned my attention to him. 'She's here?' I asked surprised. He nodded to someone in the stands and saw my sister. Sitting there with a guy. That I didn't know. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today. Stiles looked at my in curiosity and then looked at my sister.

His face crunched up in disgust and the sight of a guy's hand on the thigh of his teacher. When the crowd began cheering again we both looked at the field seeing the goalie looking at his stick with a shocked look on his face. There was a burning whole in the net. I blinked and then looked at the person who scored. Scott. He shouldn't have been able to do that. Next to me Stiles was going crazy but I couldn't stop staring at Scott. I scrunched up my nose when I saw what looked like his eyes turning yellow but just as soon as I blinked Scott had turned his head away. I heard Coach arguing with the referee about it being a fair play and even too what Scott has done was scientific impossible I had to agree. The ball did go into the net.

The game presumed after the coach convinced them of fair play and once again number eleven got the ball. I was nervously tapping my feet, long forgotten about the cold. Scott seemed more hunched over by the second and soon he became closed in. You could practically feel the tension radiating of off him. Stiles slowly rose up muttering 'No, no, no Scott.' I was curious of why he would say that but didn't question him on it.

My hands were clasped together and I was rocking back and forth now. 'Come on, Scott' I whispered. The time seemed to slow down as two players came running towards Scott, he swung the stick back and shot. The ball went past the goalie and I screamed in delight. 'Yes! O my God,' Stiles exclaimed with his arms in the air. I jumped up and threw my arms around Stiles. He tensed up, surprised by sudden move. But after a second he relaxed and hugged me back. I stepped away from him after giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'We won!' I said. He nodded in a daze.

I took sight of Addison and bit goodbye to Stiles. 'Addie!' I exclaimed when I was close enough. She spun around and faced me. 'Oh hey, Alli.' I gave her a hug which she returned.

'Come on, I'll bring you home.'

**O MY GOD. ****I finished another chapter.****This is a big deal for me puppies.**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long too update. School has started again and I have to focus a lot of my attention on that. I try to write as much as possible and seeing today was a sick day I decided to write this chapter. It's a whole episode so that's something different too.**

**There's a big chance that the writing towards the end has lost it's appeal seeing that my inspiration was gone after a while. I've worked on this the whole day and at the end I just lost my touch.**

**REVIEWS;**

**Xyz: Thank you so much again. You have no idea what your words mean to me. I hope you like the few scene's of her and Allison together. I'm trying not to rush the plot to much but sometimes it's like I put a lot of thoughts in it and no talking but most of the time it isn't the case. I'm weird like that. Please keep reading and reviewing! X**

**Leave a review, follow the story, favorite. You can find Alexa's outfits on Polyvore. My Polyvore is on my profile.**

**Kisses.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

The thing with vivid dreams was that they were paralyzing. They made your heart race and your hands would become clammy. Sweat would cover your entire body and you have to have a few moments to recollect and tell yourself it wasn't real. Those kind of dreams made you wish you had a dreamless night or that you didn't need to sleep anyways. For years I would have those dreams, and it was like I was reliving _that _situation over and over again. Over the past two years I learned not to let my angst for those take over my life. It wasn't real, it wasn't happening and it would never happen again. But that didn't change the fact that I would jolt up every night with rapid breathing. It took me less time to recollect myself but I still was affected by it.

That night, after the game, the dream seemed to be more real then ever. And the strange thing was that I was hearing sounds that shouldn't even be there. The sound was muffled but I could still make out the voices. The voices didn't fit with the decor, seeing they weren't even there. But somehow those sounds wouldn't stop. It was this screaming. And this growling. Screams for help, first a girls voice, then that of a guy and it kept being switched on and off. And the growling... that horrified growling. Switching between strong and loud to desperate and weak. The sounds were deafening and it distracted me from what was actually happening in the dream. That would have been great wasn't it for the fact that the screaming and the growling was so much worse. When my dream came to and end so did the sounds and I jolted awake. I had flipped the lamp on my nightstand on and had taken some deep breaths. My forehead was slick with sweat and my blond hair was sticking to my back and face. My heart rate was fast, so fast that I was scared my heart would burst out of my chest. I had dragged my trembling body out of bed to move to the window and open it on a crack. The cold breeze floated in the room and I had let out a relieved sigh. That's when I noticed that the light in the window opposite of mine was also flipped on. It seemed weird to me that Scott was up seeing that it was early in the morning, if the light trails seeping through the black darkness was any indication. But then he himself came into view and my heart had froze for a second. Scott looked disheveled and he was pacing in his room, grabbing his hair with his hands and furiously pulling on it. But that wasn't what caught my eye, (and no, I don't mean his naked chest even too that was a good view) it was the way sweat covered his body and the way his eyes stood wild with fear and utter desperation. And I knew that look, it was the look that my face sported right now. He had had a vivid dream of his own. I didn't know if it was a recurring thing for him or if this was the first time but I felt my heart sank at the thought that he had to go through something like that. I knew those dreams well enough to know I wouldn't even wish them to Lydia freaking Martin. Or anyone for that matter.

Scott hadn't noticed me looking at him and after a internal debate of what do to I promised myself to ask him tomorrow at school if he was okay. So I had went back to bed. But sleeping isn't something I did those few hours.

You would have expected that I was all grumpy and snappy because of my sleep deprivation but I wasn't. I had learned not to get my mood effected by that. Because otherwise my whole life would be a grumpy fest. That morning I was at school at the same time very other kid was because Addison had taken awhile longer then she usually did. She had been on the phone with that guy from last night the whole time. It had made me want to break something but then I reminded myself that I should be happy for her. At the moment I was walking through the hall, to my locker when I heard two familiar voices behind me. 'A) I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and b) never give my that much detail about you in bed again.' I heard Scott tell Stiles, 'Totally agree there,' I quipped. They both jumped in surprise and Stiles began flushing furiously. When they stopped talking altogether I rolled my eyes, got my Ipod out of my pocket and put headphones on. 'You can continue on with the conversation you guys totally don't want me to hear.' Scott started gaping and Stiles stuttered, 'I-it wasn't like that. W-we, I swear.' He couldn't comprehend real sentences. I giggled at his flushed appearance but then turned serious when I thought about what happened last night and what Scott had said in the beginning of his sentence. A frown settled onto my face and looked at Scott with worry, 'Hey, are you alright?' I asked him and supportively laid my hand on his arm to give it a reassuring squeeze. 'Why wouldn't I be?' he asked, eyes wide. 'I noticed your light on last night and when I looked out the window you looked kind of disheveled. Did you had a nightmare?' He started twitching with the string of his bag and muttered, 'Something like that.' And then he frowned, 'Why were you up that late anyway?' This time it was my turn to blush. Not many people knew about my vivid dreams, the only people being my family, a bunch of therapist and my _group_ at the recovery center. It was something I was embarrassed about, the same for my anxiety and other disorders that I supposedly had. I looked down, letting my hair fell in front of my face and muttered barely audible, 'Vivid dreams.' And then I turned on my music, not waiting for a response, if they even heard it. But by the look on Scott's face I knew he had.

When they were sure that I was listening to my music and couldn't hear them they continued talking. The only problem was, I still could hear them loud and clear. I just wasn't going to mention that. 'Let me take a guess here too,' Stiles began, 'No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna loose control and rip her throat out.' At that my head nearly shot up but I quickly remembered that I was actually eavesdropping right now and that they would be pissed if they knew. And with this ripping throats out stuff I didn't want to get on their bad side. 'No of course not,' Stiles tried to reassure him but quickly followed by, 'Yeah, that's totally it.' After a second of silence Stiles tried to reassure Scott some more, 'Hey, you'll be fine alright? Personally I think your handling this pretty freaking amazingly, you know? It's not like there's a lycantropy for beginners class you can take.' Okay, are those guys crazy or something? Ripping throats out _and _werewolves? Really? It took all my will power not to falter in my steps or to run away because believe me. The signs were screaming; nut jobs! 'Y'a not a class, but maybe a teacher.'

'Who, Derek?!' Stiles exclaimed loudly. They both turned to look at me, seeing if I maybe heard them but when I gave no sigh that I had Stiles whacked Scott on the back of his head. Even though they were being ridiculous I stifled a giggle at that. If I remember correctly Derek was the sort-of-friend that had presumably given Allison her jacket back after letting it lay in his car after he gave her a ride home from a party. 'Did you forget the part were we got him tossed in jail?' Stiles asked incredulously. My eyeballs were practically popping out of my skull right now. The guy who gave Allison a ride home had been in jail because of the wonder twins? Creepy much! 'Yeah, I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.' Finally I heard were his dream had been about and by the sounds of it, that dream had been terrible. 'How real?' Stiles asked.

'Like it actually happened,' Scott answered. This entire time we had been walking, I had promptly forgotten about the books I needed to get out of my locker, and now we were walking out through a couple of doors, leading to the school buses. And they froze, I looked up to what they were looking at and followed their lead. I froze on the spot and muttered, 'Holy hell.' There was a bus with the door of it's hinges and blood everywhere. Police was there too, obviously. Next to me I heard Stiles say, 'I think it did.' The previous conversation came rushing back, Scott talking about dreaming about chasing and dragging Allison to the back of the bus. My whole body tensed. I didn't know what was going on and I was this close to having a panic attack but at the moment I feared for my friends life. Because this wasn't just a confidence. In my dream the screams of the girl were terrifying. So terrifying that I hadn't even thought about who's voice it was. But now I knew for sure, it was that of Allison. And Scott had dreamed about that too, but more vividly. And now there was a bus with blood everywhere and Stiles and Scott had been talking about werewolves. I knew it couldn't be real and I sure as hell wasn't going to think about it right now.

Both Scott and I were frantically trying to get a hold of Allison. They had no idea why I was trying to but just went with it. 'She's probably fine,' Stiles tried to reassure, but I didn't know if he was trying to reassure Scott and I or himself. 'She's not answering her phone,' Scott says.

'Or her texts, Stiles,' I add. Scott looked around him, turning to look back and at the sides while I was still trying to get a hold of her. 'It could just be a coincidence? Alright? A seriously amazing coincidence,' Stiles said. At the moment they seemed to care less if I heard, they were to panicky. 'Just help us find her okay?' I snapped at Stiles. He seemed kind of shocked but at the moment I too was feeling rather panicky. Scott was fiercely going through his hair with his hands now while looking around and I was playing with the hem of shirt, the hem of skirt, just playing with my clothes in general while looking around. I long by now had given up in reaching Allison. Scott neared a corner and he rested his head against the wall, groaning in anger or pain, I had no idea. And then he let out a animalistic roar and slammed the locker with his fist, denting it and even getting it off his hinges. No way that was scientifically possible. So I paused dead in my tracks while Scott was staring at the locker with wide eyes and then backing away from it. Bumping right into someone.

The books the person was carrying fell to the ground and Allison muttered, 'O my god.' 'You scared the hell out of me,' she said to Scott once he turned around. I didn't know what Scott's facial expression was but I was pretty certain in looked like mine. Filled with relieve. The moment I had spot Allison I came into action again, pushing the dented locker to the back of my mind. 'You're okay?' Scott breathed out while I rushed to them. I threw my arms around Allison who looked slightly taken aback and I nuzzled my head into her hair. Letting out a shaky breath I stepped away. She gave me a amused look and then dropped down to pick up her books. Scott and I both dropped to the floor to help her. 'Once my heart stops beating again, yeah,' she answered Scott. Scott and I where both looking at her like she was an angel, so disbelieving that she was okay. For a moment I seriously thought something had happened to her. She tilted her head up to look at us both, 'What?'

'I'm just happy to see you,' Scott answered and I eagerly nodded with. A creaking noise disrupted and principal Higgins spoke, 'Attention students, this is your principal. I know you all are wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police works to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled.' Groans filled the hallway and I let out a quiet groan of myself. I nearly had a heart attack, I deserved some rest okay? Allison ruffled Scott's hair, 'Save me a seat at lunch?' she asked. 'Yeah,' Scott breathed while I chirped a, 'Totally!'

Both of us stared after Allison and then started walking, both of us in a daze. Then our head whipped around because of a familiar sound. Jackson stood at his locker, or should I say at his locker that was no longer in it's hinges. He tried pushing it back in but it didn't work. When he felt stares at him he turned his head to us, 'What are you looking at, asswhipe?' he snapped at Scott and then he gave me a brief nod. I awkwardly smiled at him, waving slightly. Scott turned to look at me with an smug but amused expression. I bit on my lip to not start giggling. Together we began walking away until Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to me, a terrified expression on his face. But before he could say something I stopped him, 'I heard the entire conversation between you an Stiles. And even to I think you guys are crazy I can't possibly look over the fact that you dreamed about chasing Allison in a bus and that bus so happens to be bloody and thrashed. I also can't look over the fact that you dented a locker so badly that it fell of his hinges, which scientifically impossible. But you know what? I'm not going to ask about it. Yes, I'm curious. But I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer and if I hear it I know for sure that I'm crazy. So, just... don't mention it okay?' I waved him of.

To be honest. I was horrified and scared out of my mind. I was trying really hard not to have a panic attack because of this all. If I am correctly, and if I'm willing to believe it, which I don't, then Scott is a freaking werewolf. One who dreams of killing his girlfriend. And that means I'm freaking friends with a werewolf who could kill me. I had a sort-of-crush on a werewolf. O. My. Fucking. God.

**Thanks for the read!**

**Short chapter, I know. But I'm also busy with a new story of my called; Innocence of a Mikaelson. It's an The Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Make sure to check that one out.**

**I'll finish the episode next chapter.**

**Keep reading, fav, follow and share! Thanks for your support!**

KISSES


End file.
